Bob the Builder (film)
Plot Cast * Jeremy Jordan as Bob the Builder * Ashley Spencer as Wendy * Eric Anderson as Farmer Percy Pickles * Colm Wilkinson as Mr. Bernard Bentley * Patti LuPone as Mrs. Bernard Bentley * Julia Murney as Jenny * Titus Burgess as J.J. * Amber Riley as Molly * Cassie Levy as Mrs. Faye Potts * Terrance Mann as Mr. Angelo Sabatini * Charlotte d'Amboise as Mrs. Sophia Sabatini * Maureen McGovern as Mrs. Percival * Hadley Fraser as Mr. Bill Beasley * Judy Kaye as Mrs. Broadbent * Robert Cuccioli as Mr. Dixon * Anne Hathaway as Pam Goody * Seth Green as David Dixon * Tim Allen as Mr. Fothergill * Tom Hanks as Mr. Jeremy Ellis * Billie Joe Armstrong as Lennie Lazenby Voices * Andy Mientus as Spud the Scarecrow * Matthew Lillard as Scoop * Dionne Quan as Muck * Kath Soucie as Roley * Francine Teddie as Lofty * Kathy Steinberg as Dizzy * David Arquette as Travis * Peter Linz as Skip * Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Trix * Lorelei King (uncredited) as Pilchard and Bird * William Dufris (uncredited) as Scruffy Ensemble Voices * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? Songs * Can We Fix It? - Bob and the Gang * Down Under - Bob and the Gang * Shout - Bob and male ensemble * Girls Just Wanna Have Fun - Wendy and female ensemble * Maneater - Spud and ensemble * Like a Virgin - Wendy and Jenny * Sexual Healing - J.J. and ensemble chorus * Heart of Glass - Jenny and female ensemble * Take It on the Run - Bob and Spud * Our Lips are Sealed - Wendy and female ensemble * Ring My Bell - Molly and female ensemble * Head Over Heels - Mrs. Bentley and female ensemble * Call Me - Wendy and ensemble * Who Can it Be Now? - Bob and Farmer Pickles * The Tide is High - Mrs. Potts and chorus * Time After Time - Wendy and Farmer Pickles * Up Where We Belong - Bob and Wendy * Morning Train (9 to 5) - Jenny and ensemble chorus * Footloose - Bob and ensemble * Rapture - Jenny with J.J. * Celebration - J.J., Bob and ensemble * Let's Dance - Mr. Bentley and male ensemble * What a Feeling - Wendy and ensemble * Keep on Loving You - Spud * (I've Had) the Time of My Life - Spud and Jenny * Best of My Love - Molly, J.J. and ensemble * True Colors - Mr. Bentley and Mrs. Bentley * Take My Breath Away - Wendy * Can't Fight This Feeling - Bob * Mambo No. 5 - Bob and the Gang * Don't Stop Believing - Full Company Credits * Bob the Builder (film)/Credits Category:Bob the Builder Category:Live-Action Category:Live-action films Category:Live-action films based on cartoons Category:Musicals Category:2018 films Category:Films directed by Tim Burton Category:CGI and Live Action Films Category:CGI Films Category:Live Action Category:Musical Films Category:Movies Category:Movies Based on Shows Category:Films Category:Tim Burton films Category:Tim Burton Productions Category:HiT Entertainment Category:HiT Entertainment films Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures films